Traditionally, snow skiing apparatuses have been complicated and thus expensive to build and maintain. Additionally, the small range of movement between the seat and the ski may render the skiing apparatus unsuitable for certain uses and terrains.
Traditional ski bikes normally have a seat of some kind on which the user sits and include two skis, a front ski and a back ski. The front ski is normally rotatable through the use of a rotatable handle bar attached to the frame so as to aid in turning the ski bike. If the seat is movable in relationship to one or more of the skis, the movement range during operation is normally quite limited and cannot absorb large impacts and changes in terrain.
Some other ski bikes may have a single ski to which the ski bike frame is attached at multiple points and/or only allow very limited movement of the ski in relationship to the seat. This severely limits the terrain on which the ski bikes may comfortably operate and the ability of the ski bike to absorb ground impacts. These designs also tend to be quite complex and expensive to manufacture.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.